Misguided Ghosts
by AlbusCornix
Summary: What could have happened and could never have been known, and what might have happened if only a slight plot twist occurred.Thief King and the young tombkeeper find themselves out in the deserts, working together. M for later chapters. Citronshipping.
1. The Kid and the Thief

**Chapter 1 – The Kid and the Thief.**

It was a pretty much silent night for the tomb keepers of the last name of Ishtar, only some of the torches lingering in the light. The family members were asleep, too, except for the youngest boy out of the line, who sat on his bed, and instead of getting a good night's sleep reading some scroll that he took from his sister's room, with her permission of course. His wide, lilac eyes sparkled in the dim light as he filled his young head with knowledge of the text he engulfed. He sat in silence, afraid to wake up anyone in the tomb, just leaving himself in the scroll, never once moving except for maybe a blink.

* * *

Night hung over ancient Egypt, and therefore that was the cue for the young man to climb into the building silently, though landing on the pavement with a slight thud. He cursed under his breath as he realized that the hallways of this place were barely lighted, before looking around, beginning his search for treasures. He looked everywhere he possibly could, before grinning and staring at the part of the tomb that was pre-filled with various treasures.

The kid couldn't sit still for too long though, and nature called to him. He sighed softly, putting the scroll down and standing up, tip-toeing to his door and opening it carefully. The thief froze as he heard a door open, and quickly dimmed the torch he was standing by, the shadows engulfing him. Yet the kid, having surprisingly good hearing stopped. He looked around with those beautiful, light eyes before whispering into the darkness. "Rishid? Ishizu? Father?" he said softly, before stepping on the cold stone of the tomb with his bare feet and looking around. The thief used multiple curses in his head as the boy made it a few steps closer to him. And then, of course _something_ just had to go completely not according to plan, as one of the golden necklaces fell out of his bag since it was hanging halfway and on the floor beside the other boy. The one stared at it for a little bit out of wonder, before picking it up and staring right up at the thief. Bakura froze in shock, hoping to get out of this uncanny situation. The kid, in his time, looked first at the necklace and then back at the thief, before blinking with his enormous, wide eyes and asking in a half-whisper. "Are you an angel?"

The thief paused for a moment any kind of movement, before raising his eyebrow. Where the _hell_ did that come from? But he knew, nevertheless, that he was supposed to get out of here as safely as possible and with much things as possible. He stared at the necklace dropped and realized that Ra's symbol stood upon it. With a sigh, he pulled his bag on his shoulders, "Yeah. I'm an Angel." he muttered with an eye roll, before beginning to walk towards where he came from. The boy gasped, before grasping onto his cloak, and asking, "Did you bring presents from Heaven?" he mumbled in awe, staring at the white haired criminal. Bakura groaned, before dropping the bag back to his feet, 'Sure kid, sure." he mumbled, before beginning to walk towards the exit again. "No, wait, Angel, don't go yet!" the boy pleaded quietly, grabbing onto his jacket once more. "Will you... Can you... Tell me what's it like?" he whispered. "What's it like where?" the thief raised his eyebrow in response.

"You know.." The future tomb keeper tensed as he stared into the hard eyes of his companion. "Outside.." he whispered, and the thief raised his eyebrow. Right. A tombkeeper. He sighed softly, before shaking his head, "Please, come with me." the boy whispered, before dragging him over to the room they came from, and once his mysterious guest was inside he sat him down and smiled over at him, sitting beside him. "So tell me!" He let out in excitement.

"Uh... Well.." The thief began, scratching his head with a frown, "There's sand... And pyramids..." he mumbled in confusion, and the kid pulled up the scroll he was reading earlier. Like on the picture?" he asked with amazed eyes, pointing at one of those down below the text. "Yes." Bakura replied, before sighing and leaning back, "And cities, and marketplaces..."

"Market wha...?" the other asked, dumbfound, and his guest sighed. "You've got a lot to learn." he muttered, before getting lost in his story of the outside world, though he did not know why. Perhaps to occupy himself. But he knew, that once he finished his last sentence, he needed to be out of there as possible.

The boy's lavender eyes were full of awe by the time Bakura finished, and he stared at him with admiration ,just because the man actually had _seen_ the outside. Looking around, the thief said solemnly, "Well, I had to head out." The kid's facial expression immediately changed and he clung onto the man's sleeve.

"Can't you stay just a bit more?" he asked pleadingly, but the other shook his head mercilessly. "No." he said finally and stood up, shaking the boy off. Sunrise was at the brink, and it was his cue to leave.

"What about... The presents?" the younger asked shyly, staring up at the other, whom just frowned. "Right..Err.." he let out, before looking around with a frown. With a sigh, he pulled off one of his various rings and handed it to the other. "There." he mumbled. The kid stared at it happily, viewing it as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever sing.

"Well.. Will you ever be back?" he asked with a small smile, to which the other answered with walking to the door. "Perhaps." he let out after a while, and disappeared out of the room.

His brain completely overfilled with excitement, the young boy dropped on his bed after a while, hugging the ring to himself. The thief, on the other hand, walked out in the hallway and picked up the necklace dropped earlier. He grabbed as much as he could and fled the place as quickly as possible, jumping on his horse and soon enough disappearing in the heavenly deserts.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? :D This is based on a rp with me and my lovely Bakura.**

**I hope you guys like it, because there will be definitely more chapters in the near future!**

**For now, adieu! **

**Eien-sama **


	2. The Returning Shadow

**Chapter 2 – The Returning Shadow.**

The next morning, the young boy found his father very angry at the fact that half the artifacts that they kept were missing, and he threw the remains around, yelling angrily. Upon seeing the boy walking into the room he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed his son by the collar and shook him, questioning him about yesterday night's events and if he knew anything about it.

With absolute honesty and brightness in his eyes, the little boy tattered out, "An angel visited us, father!" He smiled happily, "He carried a bag and...-"

Before the other could finish, he was heavily struck across the tomb wall. The older man walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar again, pulling him up to eye level. "That was not an angel! It was a thief! And you could have stopped him, you.." he let out, and before he knew it, the little blond boy was being struck once more.

* * *

Limping, he returned to his bedroom and placed himself on his bed, rubbing one of the bruises and biting his lip as he attempted to stop the tears that streamed out of his eyes. No matter how much his father beat him, the boy could never accept that fact and was always upset. He heard yells directed in his general persona to begin his studies, and quickly grabbed one of the scrolls, running over to his desk and quickly beginning to read it, chewing on his fingernails as he did, and wiping his eyes with the other hand.

Many hours passed and the young one had to stay without dinner this time, instead studying as hard as he could to cover his flaws that his father repeatedly pointed out to him. He wanted to be a better son, and a better successor of he clan. He didn't even notice as the house silenced itself with slumber and that same thief climbed through that same entrance once more.

Bakura took a cautious look around – double checking for flaws, just like last time. He took out his bag and headed for the room he was in before, beginning to fill it until the rims. Yet suddenly, he knocked something over and it landed on the ground with a loud clack.

He cussed beneath his breath and quickly hid in the shadows, hoping nobody heard that and were all too deeply asleep to comprehended it. Yet he heard a door open and groaned silently to himself, pressing himself into the wall and waiting. If someone tried threatening him, he always had a knife he could backfire the threat with.

The boy scanned the area cautiously, but for some reason knew, or maybe just figured that it is the same guest that visited him before. He walked back over to the room of artifacts and grabbed a torch before entering, lighting his view.

The thief, at the time, slowly moved to the end of the room as he heard the footsteps and hid himself behind one of the tables. Yet, that same brat scanned the room and chewed on his lip, before coming forward and right towards where the thief was. Once light shone upon his muscular figure, both males frowned and stared at each other for a little bit, before the kid raised an eyebrow. "...What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Bakura answered, hastily standing up. "Dad told me what you were!" the boy said quickly and angrily. The thief looked over at him briefly, "Is that so?" he answered with a quiet laugh. "Then who am I?"

"A thief!" the other replied, with some fear, yet, laced with it was awe, because of the things this man could do. How silent he was, and how strongly he smelled of the outside world. Suddenly the youngster's head began filling with strange and dangerous ideas, and his eyes widened one by one as the thief picked up more things.

Walking over to him, the boy pulled on Bakura's sleeve. "Stop that." he said pleadingly, before biting his lip, "My father beats me when you steal things."

"Yeah yeah, we all got disciplined at one point or another for something that wasn't our fault," the criminal muttered out, not necessarily paying attention to the kid as he snatched things and tossed them in his bag. Once he felt like he finished, he set the bag down and began tying it up so nothing would fall out.

The boy blinked a few times, before staring up at him, "But like... Actually.." he mumbled out, before shaking his head and lowering it down.

"Actually?" the man asked in a careless tone. He threw the bag over his shoulder and looked down to the boy.

"I-its nothing." he said quickly - not wanting to go off about how horrible his father was to him. Because he actually wasn't - but he was simply giving him a lesson. To not let thieves like that go.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't feel like talking then I have to get going." The white haired man turned on his heel and walked towards the exit of the tomb, adjusting the bag on his shoulder to make it more comfortable to him.

"Wait!" the boy suddenly said, holding onto the other's sleeve once again, "Please..." he let out softly, but not even realizing what he was about to say,

"Take me with you."

"Take you...what?" the older man cocked an eyebrow and looked downwards to catch a glimpse of the younger's face.

"You don't want to go with me." he added, shaking his head.

"Please?" the other insisted pleadingly, before shaking the thief's sleeve as he stared up at him with wide, innocent, lavender eyes.

"Why? You've got it made here, kid. You go out there with me and you're asking for trouble," he narrowed his eyes, but the blonde didn't back up at all, biting his lips, "I really want to go outside." he let out shyly, before looking around the place, "And I... If I let you go, my father will whip me twice as hard.."

Bakura knew that the boy would be as useless as a pile of rocks, and probably just as heavy as that too. Yet he couldn't help himself but wonder, and let out in a curious tone, "Can you do anything useful?"

"What would you consider useful?" he jumped up immediately, staring up at the criminal with eyes filled with hope.

"Shhh!" the man hushed the kid. "Don't wake your family up for fuck's sake... Can you cook?" He heaved a sigh, straightening himself out as he stared down at the smaller male, who just blinked a few times before rubbing the back of his head, "M-my family doesn't let me to the kitchen." he explained softly, - for many reasons.

The thief frowned in response, before nodding and thinking again. "Can you do anything? At all?" with that the little boy threw himself into a train of thought, before jumping up in triumph, "I-I can write! And read! N-not very fast, but.." he scratched his head with a frown. He must have been at least a_ little_ useful!

He sighed and scratched his head. He didn't really ever need to read or write anything. In fact, he had only learned a little bit of reading and writing, but certain things saw to it that he never finished learning. He never cared to finish either. "So ...you learn well?" He raised his eyebrow.

"W-well I try." he responded, beginning to chew on his lip, wondering what the criminal would decide, hoping to extremities that he would be taken with.

Bakura sighed. "So if I were to teach you how to fight, cook, steal and all that shit you'd be able to get it pretty quickly? I don't want to take you if it's going to take forever for you to get it."

The boy frowned, before scratching his blonde head and smiling, "I'm pretty sure I'd be able to do that, yes!" he said in excitement, his hopes peaking to the highest levels.

"And you DO realize that I can leave you where ever the fuck I want if I don't want you sticking around me anymore, right? Like..the middle of the desert alone with no food or water, for instance.." the other retorted, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Yet the blond just stared up at him, a bit scared, with wide confused eyes.

"If you come with me, there's a chance that could happen..." he crossed his arms, not really feeling like chewing it for the kid to swallow.

He rubbed his head with a small frown in his turn, before looking around cautiously, thinking thoroughly about the situation taking place.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next time," Bakura nodded and started walking back towards the entrance.

"No wait!" the boy said suddenly and quickly, attempting to decide what was worst - getting stuck in the middle of a desert or getting beaten by his father. Somehow, his heart told him the second, but his rationality – rationality of a little boy, that is – told him that the first is much worse.

"I don't have time to waste on you," the thief called back quietly from the other side of the room as he continued to walk, making the kid snap out of his thought process.

And so he stared at the thief, and then his room, and gave his home a last look, before clenching his fists and running after the thief, grabbing onto his coat. The thief turned slightly, raising his eyebrow and staring that the boy's determined face, before sighing and shaking his head, beginning to walk towards the exit.

A pile of rocks.

* * *

**Alright, sorry it took me a while to do this – for some reason I didn't really know how to express myself this time. But it's done, and I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, there might be a possibility that I'll try my best to update every week or so!**

**Well then! Until chapter three!**

**-Eien-sama.**


End file.
